


On the road

by clearketchup



Category: Toon Blast
Genre: Furry, M/M, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearketchup/pseuds/clearketchup
Summary: Wally Wolf and Cooper Cat left the degenerate bear at the gas station, they remember his existence only half of the road trip and now it's too dark outside to drive so they stay in a shitty motel...
Relationships: wally wolf/cooper cat
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. the gas station

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Francesca](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Francesca).



> noncon is a traumatic experience I will put a tw so if you want to read just skip to where I write tw ended.  
> Still, the trauma about what happens to the mc is discussed, proceed with your own discretion.

"Grrwwwrr..."  
A huge sound interrupted my calm sleep, My wolf sense suddenly awakens too, I was scared it was a beast or some random bandits.  
It was just Bruno's stomach growling, I should have expected that.  
While the other two were still sleeping I decided to ride to the next gas station, I gently moved Cooper from the driver seat. While I was doing that a little moan escaped from his lips, and a heat pervaded my body. I let that feeling pass, the cat only cared about his vintage car, and he considers me only as a brotherly figure like Bruno...  
A road sign alerted that the next gas station would be only 3 km away, suddenly the Cat awakens with a huge yawn, how the fuck someone could be so cute...  
We finally arrived at the petrol dispenser, luckily they also sold food, so we wouldn't have been eaten by the grizzly bear, who awoken as fast as he smelled the pancakes they were cooking. We took a seat and Cooper took a latte and some pancakes, Bruno took a huge amount of pancakes and a fucking ice cream, and I took an espresso.  
Suddenly a soft voice spoke to me, it was the cat: "are you sure a single coffee could fill you up? we don't know if we will stop for lunch?". Suddenly I caught myself overthinking, he was just being friendly, I shouldn't have horny feelings for someone so caring and pure. He called the waitress for me and ordered a strawberry cheesecake, my heart suddenly beats faster, he remembered the only dessert I liked...  
The waitress was a flirty slut, she served me the cake and added: "I would expect a child to order this, not a badass hottie...". she even moaned and returned to the kitchen sashaying.  
We finished eating, the other two returned to the car, and I went to the cash register to pay, that whore was already there waiting for me to make a move on her.  
She was a stray cat, but except for that, she didn't look like cooper in any aspect.  
TW  
While I was reaching the car she pulled me over by grabbing my arm, her long nails almost ripped my skin off. At the time I didn't understand what was happening, she brought me behind the corner, next to the dumpsters. There were no one around, I think it was a zone only employees could access, she stripped my pants and started touching down there.  
I was shocked, I didn't know what to do, I was stronger than she, and I wanted to push her away but my muscles didn't respond. She started sucking my penis, I tried to watch away from the scene, but it infuriated me when she added: "if you try to leave, I will bite your dick off". I had to endure this shit for 2 long minutes, the longest minutes I could ever imagine until a familiar voice brought back my senses, it was him, of course...  
"Wally are you here?"  
Finally, my body started to respond, I pulled the bitch away, I zipped up my pants as fast as I could, and I run as fast as I could towards the friendly voice.  
TW END (still mentions of the trauma)  
I was sweating like I did a marathon, my face was pale as the sheet of a bed, and of course, Coover was concerned. He asked if I was alright and what happened, what could I respond? My brain luckily found an excuse for my current status, I said I had some bathroom problems and We headed together towards the vehicle.  
He understood my status was still bad and I couldn't drive, at first, he believed my intestine illness caused by the dairy of the cake, but then he understood something was off...  
We both were focused on what actually happened, I was still shocked by what happened to me, I never thought something like that could happen to me, while Cooper was trying to figuring out what occurred to me.  
What happened was something that tired me so much mentally that I fall asleep, during my sleep time I still felt the coldness, I think I trembled most of the ret because when I woke up I found myself covered by 2 blankets. Suddenly I felt a hand touching my forehead.  
"I think your illness is getting worse and worse..." the cat quietly said, "We should go to a motel so I won't be so much concerned about your cold."  
"Bruno search for the closest place!"  
No response...  
"Hey, Bear did you clean your ears?"  
The cat turned around to see if the bear was sleeping. But there wasn't anything on the backseat.  
"what the fuck..." added Cooper.  
It was one of the few time I heard the cat swearing, but I understood the situation, that fucking bear escaped from the car and we both didn't notice the absence since we were both focused on my status. This kind of relieved me, Cooper was so concerned about me that he couldn't focus on anything else but me.  
"It still too late, we can't go back now."  
So the cat pulled over at the nearest motel, I didn't even know there were motels around this road.  
He booked a room and helped me walking, my legs were still shaking from the shock.  
He even placed me on the bed, I sensed some weird fluids around my sheets, but that moment I couldn't care about anything.  
The cat near me used the room's phone to call the bear, luckily he was the only one of the three to have a mobile phone.  
I could only hear Cooper's side of the conversation:  
"Hey Bruno, why did you leave the car when I said you couldn't?"  
(...)  
"Listen, We're sorry we left you... I was only focused on Wally status"  
(...)  
"Thanks for understanding, yeah we're the worst parents in the world hahaha..."  
I blushed hard, Parents??  
(...)  
"Bye and be careful"  
(...)  
The call ended.


	2. At the shitty motel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a wolf and a cat sharing the room 5 feet away cause they aren't gay 😳😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little update but I want to differentiate the chapters depending on the scene/location they're set

I was tossing and turning in bed, I couldn't fall asleep, and when I did the same scene repeated in my mind when I suddenly woke up in the middle of the night, it was the third time that night.  
This time I woke also up Cooper who cutely rubbed his eyes while letting out a huge yawn, and he almost whispered "no.. sleep?.." while his eyes were still closed.  
He was calm and smiley until I said "yeah, nightmare...", at that moment his eyes widened and his serene smile was almost covered in clouds.  
I almost felt guilty; making him sad about my problem, probably if I said a clear no that situation could not have happened...  
My thoughts were stopped by the cat saying: "Hey do you want a hug? You seem tired and sad" while looking at me with puppy eyes.  
Fuck the strong guy act, fuck that girl, fuck my intrusive thoughts.  
I nodded...  
Suddenly I felt held by two fluffy arms around my upper body.  
It was the longest, most meaningful, sincerest hug I have ever had in my life.  
Suddenly I realized I could smell Cooper's scent, it was sweet and sugary with a touch of chamomile.  
When I moved my arms to his neck to hold him even tighter I could sense the cotton of his shirt... Which made me realize the cat only wore that printed blue shirt with some grey boxer.   
I blushed, blushed hard, but I didn't want to let him go just yet.  
When he rested his head over my shoulder I could sense his whiskers on my left cheek, they kind of tickled my face.   
When Cooper moved his hand from my back to the back of my head I understood it was the time, I had to be sincere to my best friend.  
Although I thought I was the one that had to start the conversation he started: " Do you remember when we were still little and during summer we used to go to the forest?"  
I responded, "Before we meet Bruno?". He nodded and I wondered where he was going with his talking.  
"Do you remember we used to trap fireflies in the empty jar of your grandmom's jam? And then we used to sit at the lake and shared every thought we had, even if it was stupid, if it was something the other couldn't understand, and even if for one of us was the biggest secret? I want to return to those times you know?"   
He sniffed, while I started feeling drops of tears going down my back.  
I understood what he was saying. It was a simple concept, no more lies or secrets between us and I could trust him perfectly.  
I left the enormous weight that choked me and I spat what had been bothering me for the last 10 hours. Before I was scared about what would his reaction be, he could have thought that I was crying for nothing, that I was overreacting, or worse that I shouldn't have felt that way when a lady sucked me off for free...  
None of these phrases slipped from the cat mouth, he even didn't think about them. I should have expected it, he was Cooper, the most caring person I ever met.  
In fact, while I was stammering the story he looked at me with the most serious expression I've seen on him.  
When I finished he waited 10 seconds circa before talking, he was assimilating the information...  
"Fuck dude"  
"What happened to you was straight-up fucked up and now I get why you acted like that  
(...)  
Please if you have any future problems, related to this or not, talk to me... I won't ever judge you.  
I don't even know what to say, I'm sorry even if it's not my fault, but remember it isn't even yours."  
Then he held my hand and the only thing I could think is how fucking stupid I looked with my sweaty hand.  
The conversation ended with both of us looking at each other eyes, I was glad, my recovery would probably take months before I could totally forget this.  
The worst part was the sense of impotence and insecurity that still pervaded my body, but the latter totally vanished when we felt asleep semi hugging each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER  
> yes no NSFW stuff, what you expected😳😳😳   
> It will be soft and slow sorry 😳😳


	3. Leaving Colorado Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day of our adventure? What will happens? WIll Cooper and Wally have premaritial hugging? I hope not that would send them to hell...

The next day I woke around 9 Am., Cooper probably woke way before me because He was already showered and dressed.  
He handed me a coffee, and he started "you should go take a shower; we have to go meet Bruno"  
"You didn't say where he is"   
"Oh right, he hitch-hiked and took a light from a truck driver and he is staying 1 hour of drive from us. So we will head towards him and then proceed in this road for 4 hours."  
I simply responded with an "okay"  
I still felt bad for losing the bear but I was impressed by how he managed to find an actual hitchhike without being killed. He was like a 7 y.o. baby, he didn't understand dangers and how in the world there were bad people, he didn't even have a condition, he was checked several times but the only things they found is that he is very clueless.  
I proceed to take a shower; I managed to look at my figure reflected in the mirror. God, I have a very ugly look, my eyes were swollen, I had black eye bags and I felt like shit.  
The shower helped, the soap they give you free did not smell like shit at least. There were two brushes in the drawer, one blue and a red one.  
The possibilities that the cat choose his favorite color is very high, the real question was, should I use it? Morally speaking no, Cooper was so cute yesterday, we even hug and listened to me so carefully. While he will probably never use this toothbrush ever, so it's not gross for him?? Besides, I am not even sure he used this; he did not say what toothbrush he used.  
I picked the blue toothbrush I applied the toothpaste and started brushing my teeth.  
I already found a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt on the bed, fuck he even picked my outfit. I looked for the cat to thank him, but I could not find him. I quickly dressed, put shoes on, and heading downstairs.   
I found Cooper looking at the car hood. He was the mechanic of the group, and every day he checked if his woman was as perfect as bought.  
I approached him; he had the comfy "I-need-to-drive-for-7-hours-straight-idc-if-I-am-fashionable" outfit which consisted of black tracksuit pants and a t-shirt he often used as a pajama. He even wore crocs, I shivered for the choice but I still found him cute overall.  
I sat at the front passenger seat, waiting for the cat to finish the checking. He was so concentrating on his work he didn't notice me that only a few minutes later, looking up to wipe away from sweat, he leaped at my sight.  
He then seated as well next to me and started the engine and we progressed at full throttle. While he was driving he said that he already bought sandwiches for lunch, because he wasn't sure that there was a place to find on the next route. I was a little nervous, we would have to drive in a semi-deserted environment, but I knew Cooper was the best man at mapping, so I should have trusted him. In an hour and a half, we finally found Bruno bear, he wasn't mad at us I've never seen him mad, I was always happy about everything, even in the bad things he saw light, that's why even though I've known him for many years now, I always felt a detachment from him.   
For 3 hours straight he kept talking about how good was his experience with that truck driver, which seem a very fishy character from my point of view. He said that the old man approached him by offering some candies, like dude that's the fishiest move an old man can do, but Bruno said that he was very opened and disposal, so I wasn't really scared about what happened to him. Yeah, it was me who has actually been assaulted, thinking of it made my stomach close.  
unfortunately, It was lunchtime, so yeah I stared at my sandwich, with a sad mood and an unpleasant taste in my mouth.   
Of course, he noticed, fuck, now he is sad too.  
Great Wally, now you made two people sad, good job.  
With an even sadder mood, we left the Colorado Desert and headed to the center of California. We planned to stay in Phoenix for a couple of days before leaving for another town.  
We arrived at the motel the cat's map signed as the best to rest after a long trip, great staff and decent rooms. Turn out that the motel was closed a decade ago.   
Cooper was desolated and I tried to comfort him "hey, don't be sad! We can always trespass and stay for the night." He wasn't very amused at the idea, but I signed the two to follow me. I always did this kind of thing in my adolescence even though Cooper always said I'll get my ass arrested. I don't even know if it's illegal to trespass abandoned structures...  
I climbed the pit very easily, and I managed to open the front gate so we could park the car inside.  
The building was old, probably built around the 60s but it was not that bad for a left alone house. I was impressed by how untouched it seemed, but nobody would actually find this building easily, in fact, it was in the middle of a fucking desert.  
I checked the first floor, again it looked fine just left alone and very scary. There was no broken glass so it was safe to walk around. I waited for the cat and the bear to reach me. Bruno, as soon he saw an open room with a bed, jumped in it and fell asleep. Cooper and I looked at him fondly, he was a baby, and then our eyes met. It was a cozy sight, I felt welcomed by the cat's big smile. My friend beckoned to me to follow him. We picked up two torches and started to look around the second floor, which was the one with the worst condition.  
There was broken furniture even outside the bedrooms; some of them were also closed with wardrobes or drawers. It had this creepy sensation accentuate by the constant creaking sound every step made.  
Both of us started to feel the chills that place gave; we got closer and started to proceed stuck to each other. With Cooper's arm around my shoulder all, I could think about was about the warm feeling that filled my heart. Even my mind started to go cheesy around him so I quickly desert the exploring mission.  
I took room #102; the bear was asleep in room #101. Around 1:50 a.m. I heard a noise from the other room, so I assumed that it was the cat going to bed.  
That night I got more sleep than the other day, but I woke up very early, around 4 o'clock. Surprisingly Cooper was awake, I knew He was a morning bird, but I still found the hour excessively early. I did not ask him if he also had trouble sleeping I found it inappropriate.  
When I exited my room, he first looked at me with a strange glare, it was a weird expression I've never seen on him before, but then he welcomed me with a big hug. I sat next to him in the hall, the sofa was fluffy and comfortable but shortly after the cat went outside to catch some air, or so he said to me.   
Some minutes later I went outside too, it was boring checking the abandoned house alone. Outside the sky was still dark and blue, dotted by the stars, a big and vibrant moon.  
It was breathtaking.   
Nevertheless, nothing compared to the next thing I had in my sight: The fluffy cat lying on the car hood.   
I reached the flat surface and sat on it.  
We watched the sky together.  
The silence was broken by the cat pointing at a bunch of stars and saying:" they look like a farmer"  
"Where... where you see a farmer? You should have your eyes checked."  
We laughed for a brief moment. When he retreated the arm from pointing the sky, he placed his hand next to mine.   
Was it a sign? Did he feel the same butterflies I was feeling? What if the answer was yes and he felt like a dummy for making that move?  
I reached his hand and held it tight. Our sight moved from the sky, we looked at each other, profoundly; I could feel the cat breath on my face.  
He smiled at me while our faces became closer and closer.  
It was a sinless and short kiss. We both withdraw from it at the same speed, to check if the other was okay with it.  
Of course, we were... we were as red as tomatoes.  
Unexpectedly it was Cooper to have the first word:  
" Hey...I don't really know what to say...   
I know it sounds direct but can I kiss you again?"  
I nodded but took the change to kiss him before he kissed me, just to say:  
"Hey Catto, you lost in speed, wanna try again?"  
"Come on Wally at it's not a kiss if it lasts less than 3 seconds"  
The little prick really know my weak spots, not accepting the defeat, I couldn't resist anymore.  
I first touched his cheeks, then with my right hand I pulled his head closer to mine, and mouth to mouth stayed in that position for a couple of seconds that for me could have lasted hours.  
The kiss at first, pure and soft became more and more passionate, we were glued to each other by a hug, neither of us wanted to part away, and I could feel Cooper tongue and mine becoming one piece.  
However, I was still a little angry at the fact he purposely threw a dig on me, so I gently left what we were creating and I loved his demanding expression for more.  
He stayed at the game, playing the little angry one, but he again got closer and gave me a hug.   
He sighed:  
"God, I really love you..."  
At the same time, he realized what he said.  
"Fuck I didn't mean to say-"  
I smiled at him, fuck:  
”I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this "long" chapter doesn't have too many grammatical errors, but if you find any please report them to me!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic, please don't be mean :((  
> btw I wrote this fic because I was inspired by the new toon blast new animated short (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SR3pk0qD3cc&t=13s)


End file.
